


Please, Help

by Abarekiller



Series: Bad End Shipping Drabbles [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tragedy, small ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarekiller/pseuds/Abarekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, save Lizzie." A small drabble "requested" of me of Lizzie/Cedar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Help

Cedar held on tightly onto Lizzie; though her body was incapable of producing tears, it was no secret to anyone watching what she was doing.

“Lizzie, please, Lizzie.”

Everything had happened so fast. The creature from the dark pits of the forest lunged itself at Cedar. With the piercing blood red eyes of the black beast that haunts every child’s nightmare was targeted on her; there was a lot of things the puppet couldn’t feel, but only when it came to physical stuff; emotional can still leave a true impact on her mind. Especially when it came to “Fear.”

Cedar, eyes wide, could do nothing, her wooden body had frozen – it wasn’t going nowhere. She could only watch as the claws that could clean a rock in half came down onto her. She could only wait for the inevitable.

Nothing came.

Cedar watched as Lizzie, her queen of hearts, stood in between the both of them to take the blow that was meant for her.

“Lizzie, please, everything will be okay.”

Cedar didn’t understand it. Why did Lizzie use her own body to protect her? Sure, the pain itself would have been more than enough to send the puppet into overload in her mind and cause her to go into Shock, her body would have been severely damaged, but who cared? Cedar’s body was like a chariot or a home that got destroyed by chaos, sure it could have been unfixable damage, but it was just a piece of wood – her body could have been repaired.

“Come on Lizzie, we’ll get you fixed up.” She clutched the queen of hearts tighter to her chest.

“Cedar…”

The young woman turned to the voice that called her.

“Farrah…”

“…”

“Please, Farrah, please… help Lizzie!”

“…”

“Farrah…please..”

“I’m sorry…I can’t…”

“Why not?” Cedar cried out.

Cedar was on her knees, her body vibrating as all the emotions tried to replicate a sense of panic through her body. Her arms were stained in dark colors.

In her arms, clenched tightly to her chest, she held on to the decapitated head of what was once her lover, dearly for life.

“Why can’t you fix her?”


End file.
